


rainy afternoons

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hidden Feelings, Kissing in the Rain, Rainy Days, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, bad day, getting caught in the rain, realizing feelings for each other, summer rainstorm, tumbrl prompt, unexpected rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during an unexpected rainstorm,  long ignored feelings are examined </p><p>told from both gold&belle's pov </p><p>written for the a monthly rumbelling</p><p>June prompt<br/>Non-smut: Unexpected Rainstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainy afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this one came out so choppy I wrote it in a rush.  
> since I first posted I have reedited. again let me no what you think!

he sat scowling in the back seat of the town car as the driver drove them back home. it was a feeble attempt at hiding his juvenile merriment.

she had looked at him, 

he grinned, recalling the memory from earlier that afternoon. 

he'd been waiting along time for her to look at him like that!  
hoping that she would someday look at him with that radiant smile. 

they sat in silence as the rain beat heavily down on the car. 

he stared down at his fingers as they dug into his knee. replaying that afternoons events. again in his mind. it had been a lovely afternoon. Till, 

he turned his attentions outside  
the window of the car.  
he was looking everywhere but at her. she was sitting beside him  
staring out her side of the window.  
quietly watching the sudden rainstorm rage on with a dazed expression on her face.  
she was beautiful, 

he continued to stare out the window. losing himself in his thoughts, 

we spent years engaging in heated discussions over books and plays. playful banter between her and I.  
when unexpectedly this afternoon  
I caught her staring.  
she was looking at me when she thought I was otherwise occupied.  
she looked at me then like i was a rare first edition of a Jane Austen novel. and in that precious moment.  
I was hers, 

I'd been in love with her. well,  
since forever! who could help but love her she was pure sunshine in  
a tiny frame. all of her father's staff doted on here she was raised like a little princess.  
we had always teased one another  
I payed no mind to her jeering jabs. she was always so smart,  
even at a young age she could match any adult with her witty tongue.  
i have watched her grow into  
this strikingly beautiful woman  
before me.  
I've been in love with her for so long now I'm no longer sure?  
how it even began.  
the tiny beauty had quietly gotten under my thick skin long ago. burrowing her way to into my heart.  
I never allowed myself to hope that she could ever care for me.  
she was beyond my grasp, now  
it would seem she..could...we..might? she could want me as I am. 

he turned his head and looked at her as she continued to stare out the window. watching the rain fall her hand fidgeting with the hem of her short blue dress.

if I were brave, I would take her restless hand in mine and delicately kiss her palm. but I'm not,  
I'm an old coward not worth a damn to anyone!  
yes..I was wrong, I was wrong  
to think, to let myself believe that  
I could ever mean anything to her!  
I'm just someone she's always known nothing more.  
but..she did look at me once,  
in that moment biting her bottom lip as she always did when contemplating something that intrigued her. she saw something in me and it made me want to be brave. for her,  
made me want to be a better man.  
for her, I would do anything for her.

________________________________

 

belle stared out the window of  
the town car as it stormed outside. the weather was. unexpected, 

this morning they drove to Boston for an rare books auction and estate sale.when that afternoon it began to rain ruining all her plans for the day. she wasn't able to make the trip up to Boston often. now watching the rain fall as they drove back home to their little Maine town belle sighed.  
turning to look at her constant chaperone mr gold.

she stared as he drummed his stupid long feminine fingers on his knee. belle bit her lip turning her gaze  
back out the window.  
she soon found herself imagining those slender fingers touching her  
in a intimate matter. maybe even, threading her own fingers though his stupidly soft looking long graying hair.  
all morning whenever he wasn't noticing she'd find herself staring at him. humming that old en vogue tune that her and her friends were listening to the other day.  
she supposed, she had always found him to be  
unconventionally handsome.  
he was her father's loyal henchman. she never could understand their relationship. mr gold was rich,  
he owned half the town.  
had dozen of politicians in his pocket. why he chose to not only be her father's legal counsel as well as financial adviser and chaperone  
to his only daughter it was mystifying.  
as the man himself remained a mystery to her.  
for most of her teen years and now adult life whenever there was an event. a party, shopping trips to Milan and Paris and so on  
mr gold was the one who took her. who always picked her up from the airport. it seemed she hardly made a move without his dark shadow following close behind her.  
lately she hadn't minded so much.  
he wasn't unpleasant to be around.  
he really was quite charming and  
funny with his little quips and he knew everything! there was hardly  
a topic she couldn't engage him in. she was pleased that he would be joining her on her book shopping excursion. mr gold knew quite a lot about antiques as a hobby.  
he often dealt with rare books, trafficking in the trade he always knew the worth of any obscure book, then the storm had unexpectedly come and ruined everything!  
belle turned her gaze back out  
the window watching the rain as it continued to fall.  
_________________________________

_some sunny days later_

 

Belle stood outside the airport as  
it continued to pour down rain.  
feeling dejected and beyond exhausted.

of course it would be pouring now. she didn't think to bring an umbrella. this unexpected rainstorm was the perfect end to her ruined weekend. her and her friends spontaneous trip to Rio was a complete disaster from  
the start!  
first their flight had been delayed. then the airline had lost her luggage. only her luggage! then she lost track of her friends in that absurd  
nightclub. she also lost her cellphone in that nightclub.  
after two days of misery.  
she finally give up. clearly,  
she wasn't going be to enjoying this little vacation. so she took a late flight home. all she wanted right now  
was a hot cup of tea and her favorite Jane Austen book. 

belle was staring down at her ruined  
shoes when she looked up and  
saw him standing there.  
impeccably dressed as usual,  
and holding a umbrella!  
he was smiling warmly at her.  
she smiled back her eyes filling with tears. despite her not wanting him  
to see her like this with  
her dress soaked through and  
her hair dripping wet.  
while he just stood there.  
waiting for her, looking handsome  
as ever. 

he was here, just like he always been. whenever she had needed him.  
no matter how silly,  
mr gold would always be there. 

she slowly walked to him wrapping her arms around his waist.  
burrowing herself inside his coat. seeking warmth,  
he held her tightly gently kissing her forehead. when she trembled  
he attempted to wrap her shaking body Into his coat. 

"it's alright now, sweetheart  
I'm here. I've got you."  
he said softly. 

belle buried her face in his chest. lifting her eyes meeting his warm  
dark eyes he leaned down and  
kissed her. belle quickly threw her arms around his neck deepening  
the kiss.  
kissing each other breathless on the sidewalk while it continued to rain. they kissed till their lips were sore. uncaring, finally braking apart.

"come on, let's get you warmed up."  
he said. 

"ok." she replied.

she smiled as he held her tightly to him keeping her under the sheltered of his umbrella as they walked to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> the en vogue song was wanna man in case anyone was wondering.


End file.
